The Confrontation
by DeadNotSleeping2048
Summary: Alternate version of Finn's confrontation with Brody. Starts out as Canon, but changes towards the end.


The Confrontation

**Sorry for any mistakes, my cat was helping me type. Starts out as Canon, but changes towards the end.**

When Finn got the call from Santana, he'd been filled with rage. How could somebody do that to Rachel? Rachel was obnoxious and needed to be the centre of attention at all times, but he didn't understand her luck with guys. He'd messed her around for years, refusing to choose between Rachel and Quinn. Puckerman hadn't been a lot better. St. James had even turned her into a human omelette. She didn't deserve any of that. He felt so guilty for everything. Between them, they'd destroyed her self confidence; lead her to believe that she was just a voice. And now her boyfriend was refusing to tell her that he was a male hooker.

He knew that finding out would hurt Rachel. Not so much the fact that Brody was an escort, but the fact that he didn't tell her. Kurt had told Finn that both himself and Santana had tried to warn Rachel that Brody was bad news but she didn't want to believe it. She just wanted one boyfriend that didn't hurt her in some way.

Finn wasn't going to let Brody hurt Rachel any more; she'd already experienced more pain than anyone deserved. Especially someone as innocent as her. He knew what he had to do. He had to go to New York and save his girl. He knew he couldn't fight Brody alone. Even if he won, Rachel would just hate him for beating up her boyfriend. A plan started forming in his mind.

Santana knew where Brody would be. Finn had told her the plan, and she'd thought it was a great idea. Now that she was friends with the Diva, nobody was allowed to hurt her. She actually had grown to kind of like Rachel, not that she'd admit it to anyone back in Lima in case they thought that she'd gone soft or something. She was sat in the apartment waiting for him to arrive, after having "convinced" Vicky to take a walk.

When Brody walked in, she turned to him and smiled devilishly. The look of shock and horror on his face was hilarious. Had he really thought that she wouldn't find out?

"Santana. How did you..."

"I told you. This is what I do."

"You can't tell Rachel. Please, I'm not proud of this." Brody couldn't really think that his secret was going to stay a secret now that Aunty Snix had found out.

"Save it. I think there's someone more important." Her smile grew even more threatening as Finn walked out of the bathroom. "Okay. Well, I am going to leave you two alone." She had wanted to watch, but Finn had insisted that she wasn't around for this part. She had insulted him for about half an hour straight, but he hadn't changed his mind so she finally agreed to leave.

Finn stared at Brody. Brody stared back at Finn.

"Listen, I can explain this." No explanation would be good enough for what Brody was doing to Rachel. The worst part was him lying to her face about it. Finn remembered how angry Rachel was when she found out that he'd slept with Santana and lied about it for a year. She hated it when people betrayed her trust.

"Shut your mouth. After tonight you're a ghost. You disappear from her life forever. No good-byes, nothing." Finn knew that Brody leaving would hurt Rachel, but he knew it was for the best. She had abandonment issues, but he knew that Kurt and Santana would be there for her at all times, and anyone else would be willing to hop onto the nearest plane to make her feel better.

"I love her."

"Join the club. " Finn scoffed. "Me. Puckerman. Evans. St. Douche. Even Anderson has feelings for her."

"So where are they now?"

"Give them a minute." Getting them all here in one piece had been a lot of work. He still couldn't even look at Jesse without wanting to rip his throat out. His relationship with Puck had been rocky at best since he got Quinn pregnant. He was still mad at Blaine for cheating on his brother and Sam had been trying to replace him in everything, he stole Finn's girlfriend and football position. None of them were really the best of friends at the moment, but they'd all agreed that getting rid of Brody was worth cooperating for a few hours.

There was a knock at the door and the others entered.

"Stay away from Rachel."

"If we hear anything from her about you, apart from you having disappeared with no trace, we'll be back and you will regret it."

"Yeah, my probation is over in a few days and I'll be ready to kick some ass."

"She's way too good for you."

The five of them looked at Brody menacingly until he fled the apartment. They hi fived each other and then agreed that nobody mentioned it ever again.

"Just so you know. This doesn't make us friends. I still hate all of you." Jesse clarified. The others agreed and they all shared one last smile, before walking out of the door, after which they'd gone back to glaring at each other.

Finn sighed. He'd thought that keeping them all from killing each other on the flight back was going to be easier, but obviously he had been wrong.


End file.
